The Unexpected
by lexi.pink.96
Summary: Roland gets sent to storybrooke by Zelena's flying mokey and he stumble across someone in town. Will she help him find a way back to FLT? OutlawQueen! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am slowly coming up with more ideas for more fics for you. Here is another one! So somethings that i need to address to before you read is:**

**Hook and Emma did not go through time. Zelena hasn't died yet and Robin inst in storybrooke. Also Regina and Robin haven't met. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roland kept running as fast as he could through the crowd. tears streaming down his face and his breath coming out in heavy gasps.<p>

Suddenly, he ran into something or better yet _someone. _He stepped back to see who, only to see a beautiful women standing there with a confused look on her face.

She look into his eyes and sees the fear and pain behind them. "Ple-please don't hurt me, I am s-sorry," said roland as tears began streaming down his face and his body trembling.

She takes a step closer to the frightened boy. "No, no I won't hurt you its okay. What happened, what's wrong?"

he let her get close enough to wipe away his tears, only to be met with new ones. Roland started to that out full sobs.

The women pulled him into an embrace. "Hey, its okay. whats your name dear?" said the women in a soft voice.

"M-my name is Roland." replied Roland still half sobbing.

"Hi Roland I'm Regina." said Regina as she picked up Roland and laid his head against her chest.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of swaying while being in Regina's arms, Roland fell asleep.<p>

Luckily they were only a few blocks away from Snow's apartment.

Once Regina had entered the apartment with Roland still asleep in her arms, Snow and Emma both had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Regina what the hell!?" blurted Emma.

Regina ignored both of them and laid Roland down on the sofa with a blanket, then turned to snow and Emma.

"Before you get on my case, just listen to what I have to say." said Regina as she held up both hands in surrender.

"Fine, start talking!" snapped Emma.

"He ran into me and was crying. He seemed to be frightened and lost. His name is Roland." replied Regina.

"Well, _Roland_ needs to be waken up. He may have a family out there worried sick about him!" demanded Snow as she jumped into the conversation.

At that Regina felt her blood boil. "NO! we will let him get some rest and I will not let you interrogate him!" snapped Regina as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Well, what do you suppose we do then?!" Emma shot back.

"There is no we, I will talk to him once he is ready!" snarled Regina just before she took a seat next to the sofa, where Roland was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Roland woke up in confusion.<p>

_Where am I? What is this place and all these creepy things?_

Roland started to sob again, which drew Emma's attention immediately. "Hey look the kid is awake," said Emma as she took a step in his direction.

Roland backed away to the far side of the sofa while he sobbed. "Wh-where is Gina?!"

Emma tried to step forward, but was stopped by Snow's hand.

Regina appeared in the corner of Roland eye and he bolted towards her, wrapping his hands around her leg.

Regina smiled instantly at the contact.

"I thought you left me Gina." sobbed Roland as he pushed his face into her leg.

Regina bent down and swept him into her arms. "Never!" she cooed as she began tickling him.

Roland began to squirm in her arms as he laughed. She laughed along with him.

Emma and Snow just watched in shock as the two played.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Hey, Roland wanna help me make some cookies!?" asked Regina excitedly.**

Roland squealed and nodded enthusiastically as they both ran into the kitchen.

Roland looked around and was frightened, he had no idea what all the stuff was. Regina watched him and chuckled. "Roland its okay I will help you okay, we can do this together."

At Regina's words Roland let relief wash over him. "Okay."

Regina began pulling out all the ingredients to make sugar cookies from scratch.

Roland watched in confusion as he looked at all the strange ingredients.

Regina pulled two aprons from the cabinet, a child and an adult size.

"Come here, Roland."

Roland ran and jumped into Regina's arms.

Regina chuckled and put the apron on Roland. "This will keep your clothes from getting dirty, while we make the cookie mix." explained Regina as she smiled and looked deep in to this eyes.

They continued to make cookies. Regina taught Roland about all of the ingredients and appliances in the kitchen. There was even a few times that Roland got flour on his nose.

Regina was having so much fun with Roland, it made it seem like she wasn't alone anymore.

Sadly she realized that it wouldn't last forever. She became to love Roland even if they did just meet.

* * *

><p>Once they succeeded in making a perfect batch, Regina put them in the oven and set a timer and they went to sit on the sofa.<p>

Roland cuddle into Regina's side. "Gina?"

"Yes Roland?"

"I like this world, its fun and so are you!"

Instantly Regina's smile faded. "What do you mean this world, dear?"

"My home is not in this world. My papa and me live in the Enchanted….Forest." Roland paused for a moment. "I think I said that wrong," said Roland with a confused look on his face.

Regina gasped and froze.

_He lives in the Enchanted Forest!?_

"Gina, I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" exclaimed Roland as he began sobbing.

Regina pulled Roland in to her arms. " Sweetheart it's okay you didn't upset me."

Roland pulled back to look into her eyes. "Gina I love you."

Regina smiled brightly, but remembered her place. "Roland we are going to find a way to get back to your papa okay?"

Roland hugged Regina lovingly, but they were soon interrupted by the kitchen timer going off. They both jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Regina pulled the cookies out of the oven and was setting them to cool, when they heard the apartment door open.<p>

Roland backed away and hid behind Regina.

"Hello Regina." Snow said as she smiled brightly.

"Snow we were just making cookies, right Roland?"

Roland nodded shyly and blushed, which made Regina chuckle and swoop him up into her arms.

"Well we can eat them after dinner, we are having tacos!" exclaimed Snow.

Roland was confused. "Whats a taco Gina?"

Regina chuckled. "You will see they are really good. Now come on, lets go lay down and take a nap."

Roland pouted, "Will you lay wif me Gina?" She nodded.

* * *

><p>Snow finished making dinner, when Emma walked in.<p>

"Hey Emma how was your day?"

Emma groaned. "Ugh don't remind me."

"What happened, I thought that you were at the station?" Snow asked with a look of concern.

"I was, but Hook wouldn't leave me alone."

Snow just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey um… where is Regina and the kid?"

Snow smiled sheepishly. "Sleeping or at least laying down."

"I just think its weird how close they are, I mean they like just meant. No offense, but its weird."

They both chuckled.

"I think it's cute!"

* * *

><p><strong>So with this story the more reviews i get the faster the chapter comes. Let me know what you think. If you have any questions just ask. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter! Sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to lol. I just got caught up in my personal life :) Enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes, i don't have a beta.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLT- Past<strong>_

"Roland!" exclaimed Robin as he began frantically searching for his son.

Zelena chuckled. "Oh don't worry about him, I sent him to another realm. He is safe from me at least."

"You filthy witch, bring him back!"

"What would be the fun in that? How about you do it yourself!" Zelena flew away not even giving him a chance to reply.

"Robin, what happened?" asked Little John.

"She took Roland!" His anger started to boil. "We need to find a way to travel between worlds and fast! I can't even imagine how scared he must be!"

"We will, I will go inform the men." Little John sighed, he knew that this was going to be rough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storybrooke- Present<strong>_

"Roland?" whispered Regina trying to wake him.

He groaned and cuddled in closer to her chest. "No, me need sleep."

Regina chuckled. He reminded her so much of Henry when he was young. "Come on sweetie, we gotta get food into your tummy. We are having tacos remember?"

Thats all it took for Roland to finally get up off the couch and run to the dinner table. "Come on Gina!"

She loved being with Roland. It made her feel whole and loved. When she spent time with him, the hole in heart was full. She was miserable until Roland. Henry didn't know who she really was and it killed her because he would just look right through her, so she usually avoided him.

To be honest she was so lonely it was almost unbearable, but that all changed when she found Roland. His smile gave her hope.

"Gina? Are you otay?" asked Roland when he saw her lost in her thoughts.

"I am fine dear. Come on lets get you some food, you will love tacos!"

Regina made Roland's and her tacos and sat at the table. They were soon joined by Snow, Emma and David.

Charming looked so confused, it made Regina chuckled under her breathe.

"Who is this young man?"

"This is Roland, he is going to stay with us for a bit." exclaimed Snow. She secretly like Roland, he was just so adorable to her, she couldn't resist.

Regina rolled her eyes.

Charming smiled. "Hi Roland! I am Prince Charming, you can call me David."

Roland face brightened, "Oh! My daddy told me about you!" He started to jump up and down excitingly.

Everyone laughed at his cuteness.

Regina turned to Roland and whispered in his ear. "I bet if you asked David he would let you see his sword!"

Roland squealed. "Really!?"

Regina nodded. "But you must eat first."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Roland ate three tacos. After dinner he was so full that he barely made it to the sofa.<p>

Emma and Regina chuckled. "Roland are you tired?" asked Regina.

"No, I wanna see David's sword." his words slurred a bit and that gave Regina the hint that it was time for bed for him. She walked over and picked him up. He started to squirm.

"No, wanna see the sword!" he huffed.

David walked over to Roland. " Hey, I can always show you tomorrow. I am not going anywhere. How about i take you to the park and we can let you try some ice cream?"

Roland shrugged. "Can Gina come too?"

Charming chuckled. "Yes she can come too." He ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Okay." Roland stopped squirming and snuggled closer to Regina.

Regina mouth a silent 'thank you' to Charming. He nodded.

Emma and Snow watched in awe. The young was so freaking cute! Maybe they would keep him for just a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please! They make my day!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am so sorry for not updating! I am back now! And as promised this is the first fic that gets a new chapter! Enjoy!**

_Enchanted Forest-Present_

"Robin?" asked Little John as he approached the fire pit.

"What do you want John?" He lifted his head from in between his hands. His eyes were all puffy, he was crying.

Little John had never seen his best pal in such shape. He has never seen Robin cry. He sighed and sat down on the log next to his friend. "You know. We will find him, Robin."

Robin sighed and looked down. "It sure doesn't fell like it. I have no clue as to where that darn awful witch took him and I don't even know if he is okay right now."

John smiled. "He is a strong boy! You raised him well. I bet he is probably fine, maybe a little scared, but other than that he is most likely doing great!"

His former pal tilted his head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you taught me to have faith and now is the time for me to help you have faith!" He hugged his companion and patted his back. "Now get some sleep. You're going to need all the strength you can get."

Robin turned back to John, just as he was about to leave and said. "Thank you! I don't know what I would do without you!"

His pal nodded. "It's what friends do."

"Ginaaaa." Roland whined as he jumped up and down on Regina. "Wake Upppp."

Her eyes shot open as she sat up. "Alright, alright. I'm up."

"Yay! Can David show me his sword now?"

Regina groaned. "One second sweetie, I will go ask." Just as she was about to walk to the charming's door, Roland stopped her.

"I don't think you should go in there Gina."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Roland shook his head.

At that moment Regina heard a low moan. She stopped and completely froze.

Roland turned his head up and tilted it to the side. "What is that Gina?"

Regina snapped out of her trance. "Nothing! How about we go get some ice cream?"

The little boy nodded excitedly and started jumping up and down.

They were out of the apartment as fast as Regina could get Roland ready. She did not want him exposed to that. Especially because he was not hers.

At that thought she became sad. Henry wasn't hers either. She didn't really have anyone, but she didn't want to linger. She just wanted to enjoy the time has with Roland. He helped her forget.

They were walking down the street holding hands.

"Gina?"

She turned to the adorable boy. "Yes?"

"When are we gonna go see papa?" He missed his papa. He wanted to be in his father's arms again.

She sighed. "Roland I will do everything in my power to get you back to him, but for now I am want to spend some time with you. Is that Okay?"

"Of course Gina! I love being with you!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled against her.

The action brought tears to her eyes. In that moment she was the happiest she had been in weeks.

They finally got to the ice cream shop. And Roland was beaming.

"Which flavor do you want, dear?"

The young by was confused. He walked over to the ice cream and pointed at the pink one.

"We will have one strawberry and one Carmel apple please?"

The lady handed them each their ice cream and they began to walk out the door, when Roland squealed.

Regina instantly shot to his side.

"This is so good!"

A look of relief crossed on Regina's face. "I bet it is. Do you wanna go play at the park after we finish eating?"

"Yeah, but I am need to finish all my ice cream first." He began licking his ice cream, which made Regina chuckle a bit. He was so cute!

After they finished eating their ice cream and playing at the park they headed back to the apartment.

Regina was nervous and she hoped that Snow and David were done with their 'activities'. She opened the door and was relieved to see Snow watching a movie. Emma was in the kitchen and David, well he was nowhere in sight.

When Snow saw Roland she smiled. "Hey! Where did you guys run off to?"

Regina turned to Roland and whispered. "Why don't you go see if Emma will get you some orange juice?" He nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"The reason why we went out is because you and your charming couldn't keep it in your pants." She a look is distaste on her face.

Snow blushed and looked down. "I am sorry, but it's not my fault."

Regina glared. "What do you mean it's not your fault?" She thought about her question and instantly realized her mistake. "On second thought, don't answer that. I don't even want to know."

"Oh come on Regina! It's not like you have never had sex before!"

"Still Snow! You had the nerve to do _that_ when Roland was in the house! I don't even want to know what would have happen if he hadn't woken me up in time." This was frustrating and incredibly stupid!

"Well that didn't happen so we don't need to worry about it!"

This made Regina's blood boil. "I am going to bed. I am done with this conversation! Goodnight Snow!"

She walked into the kitchen and found Roland sitting on the counter with a plastic cup of orange juice.

_Thank god! At least Emma has some common sense not to give a child glass!_

Roland smiled. "Hey Gina! Is it bedtime?"

She nodded. "Sorry to say sweetie, but we have a big day tomorrow."

He was curios. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Why, we are gonna to and get to your papa of course!"

He jumped up and down. "Yay! Papa we are coming soon!"

They both climbed into bed on the sofa and fell asleep. Roland was snuggled into Regina's side.

_Enchanted Forest-Present_

Robin couldn't sleep. He tossing and turning. He was searching for the warmth that was usually there from his boy, but Roland wasn't there.

He sighed and got up. Maybe a walk would help his relax a bit. He began walking into the woods with his bow and arrow. While he was out he figured he may as well get breakfast.

The forest was so calm and it only brought him a little comfort. He had never been so worried in his whole entire life and keeping faith proved to be very hard.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a branch snapping behind him.

Drawing his arrow, Robin turned around.

"Relax its just me." Said Will scarlet, one of Robin's newer Merry Men.

"Good gods, Will I could have shot you!"

"Sorry mate, but I am not the one who has the bow and arrow. What are you doing out here anyways?"

Robin sighed. "I needed to clear my head and the men will be up soon. And we all know how much Little John likes to wake up to food."

"Your still thinking about Roland, aren't you?"

That got Robin's juices flowing. "Of course I am! He is my son and he was taken from me!"

Will raised his hands in surrender. "You know it's not your fault right?"

Robin looked down and sighed in defeat. "Yes I do, but it still feels like my fault!"

"I know mate, but it's not. That witch is just trying to get you to see the worst in yourself!" It wasn't true. Will didn't know what the witched real motives were, but right now his friend needed comforting.

"I suppose your right."

Will smiled. "That's right I am. Now, shall we go get that breakfast?"

His friend smiled and nodded.

**Let me know what you think! From now on we will see more of Robin! And I am sorry, but I couldn't help it! I love Will and I want to bring him in! But he and robin just met, so nothing bad has happened between the two. I am sorry for any mistakes, I tried! Review! ****J**


End file.
